everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArtemisDonut/GUYS GUESS WHAT!!!
HEY BROHAS YO YO YO I'M BOUNCING AROUND RIGHT NOW AND HAVE A COUPLE MILLION THINGS TO TALKA BOUT MCR. IS. GETTING. BACK. TOGETHER. DAFINFIRBIGEJLNEIUBUZY''DOITSUBLAHGRHAJJOLYUBFSHJGADEFDFHHCERAD TALK DENNOR TO ME Jesus, I'm excited for September and hOPEFULLY MCR will help me thROUGH schOOL. *flails around because MCR!!!!* In related news, gOSH DARN CHINA'S CHARACTER SONGS ARE AMAzinG BLESS YOU YUKI EVEN THOUGH YOU pronOUNCE THE CHINESE WORDS WRONG(rip mai dongxi) yoU STill dO A BETTER JoB THAN MOST PEople WAHAHAHA~ ALSO!! Pub and go!!!! PABU PABU PABU TTE GO! FISH. AND. CHIPS! AND! I'M THINKING Of making an Edelweiss askbog but because I can't draw Switzerland's hairstyle or eyes for sh*t iMA MAKE IT INTO NYOTALIA ASKBLOG GAAAH. Because pretty girls are pretty and wow I'm in love with these 2-D cuties people go nuts for a man in uniform esPECIALLY when he puts a leg, up on a chair~ MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS! NYOTALIA EDELWEISS!!! And I'm having so much fun creating their different personalities and LOOKS BECAUSE SWITZY LOOKS LIKE A GIRL ALREADY GAAAH. *attempts to calm down* ''*attempts* *attempts* I've recently gotten into DHMIS and wOW it's disturbing but amazing and the 5th one's my favorite besides I never liked eating duck before so it's good and what the heck is white sauce anyway. EVER AFTER HIGH MAKES YOUR TEETH GO GRAY!!! I HAVE GOTTEN BETTER AT VOLLEYBALL AND BADMINTON. I NO LONGER SUCK. YAY FOR MEH. FOR CHRISTMAS I SHALL BE GETTING A TABLET FINALLY SO THEN I CAN DIGITALIZE MY ART BUT IN THE MEANTIME I SHALL MAKE CRAPPY ART FOR MY ASKBLOG AND NOT DIGITALIZED AND THEY'LL ONLY BE GOOD BECAUSE OF THE FOURTH WALL BREAKING AND SARCASM AND REFERENCES AND JOKES AND GAAH I'M RAMBLING~ I also want the Hetalia artbooks because finland has a really cute art page!! Finny!! And gay sailor dudes okay. MY MUTUALS I LOVE YOU so now I can only type in source in this blog post because there's complex code okay sure whatever nEVERMIND I HATE YOU SOURCE MODE CLASSIC EDITOR FOR LIFE. ALWAYS WITH YOU BY THE NORDICS. OH GOD. SO MUCH ARGUING. ICE AND FIN TRYING TO SING, NOR WANTING TO BE CALLED BIG BRO, CALLING DEN ANNOYING, AND USING HIS ANGELIC VOICE TO SIIIING, SWE POPPING IN HERE AND THERE AND DEN JUST... YELLING IN THE BACKGROUND. Also! Mm!! SO MISLEADING!! All badass and then CINNAMON ROLL MUSIC! TBH I liked the badass part better but oh well. And damn Finny needs something similar like a cute santa jingle thing at first aND THEN FULL OUT DEATH METAL AND CURSE WORDS AND WEIRD FOOD AND HE'S JUST LAUGHING AND GUNSHOTS AND GAAH AND YES HANATAMAGO IS LIFE. Mr. Puffin sings like a chainsmoker okay. It's like an unstable France on crack. there's a million dogs i haven't pet yet. but just you wait. In miscellaneous news Desi has a million theme songs and all of them I LOVE which shows just how twisted I am because Desi is Desi okay. Speech jammer apps ruin my life as I try not to laugh but laugh a little and it ECHOES BACK AND MY EARS HURT AND I FEEL INSANE BECAUSE I'M GIGGLING MADLY AND IT BOUNCES BACK TO ME ONLY DELAYED SO THERE'S TWO PEOPLE LAUGHING CRAZILY AND AGH I must be crazy. AND!! I FORGOT!! IN THE BACKGROUND OF NI HAO CHINA YOU CAN HEAR PEOPLE SINGING "PA, PA, PA-PA-PA-PANDA~ PA..PA-PA, PA-PAPA PANDA~" LIKE! THAT'S ADORABLE AND REALLY TO THE TUNE TOO! In conclusion this blog post is a huge lump of caps lock, Hetalia, MCRRRRRR, the fact that I HAVE ONLY NOW DISCOVERED THE CHARACTER SONGS, some disturbing Muppets with gray teeth, and tumblr. As usual. That's all for now(hopefully)! With utmost sachertortery, Artie EDIT: I sounded so happy when I talked about MCR ;n; Apparently they aren't getting back together *sobs* it was foolish to even hope and now my heart is crushed like dried cranberries *weeping dramatically* Category:Blog posts